


When the God of Destruction Visits

by Nicor_Fyrweorm



Series: Equals One [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Rebirth, Resurrection, Transformation, Transformers: The Movie (1986), kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicor_Fyrweorm/pseuds/Nicor_Fyrweorm
Summary: Collection of drabbles featuring the Decepticons, set during the 1986 Movie. Could stand as canon. 'Dark' nature, from angst to character death.





	When the God of Destruction Visits

**Author's Note:**

> Migrated from FanFiction.Net.
> 
> Kickback: Broken  
> Skywarp: Peace at Last  
> Starscream: Almost  
> Megatron: Resurrection

**Kickback: Broken**

Kickback feels like a broken toy, and he's sure he looks just like one. 

One leg is almost completely detached from a shot to the joint, an arm is bearing a deep gash sluggishly leaking half-congealed Energon, and there's something inside his chest that rattles noisily. 

And his plating is going gray. 

He knows what that means. It’s the reason the Constructions focus on fixing the other Decepticons instead of him. 

He knows, and can't find it in himself to care. 

Bombshell and Shrapnel are gone, and the void in his spark has him more broken than his deactivating frame. 

* * *

**Skywarp: Peace at Last**

He's floating in space. 

There is no sound, not even from his own systems, though he can feel them. 

And the pain. 

He's not in danger of deactivating— _Screamer made sure of that, before whispering through the bond to_ trust him, _and tossed his Trinemates away_ —so Skywarp allows himself a moment to just be. 

As he watches Cybertanium dust float away from him, he lets all his worries go with it. 

He's floating in space, weightless in the absence of gravity and the fear for the future. 

Prime is gone. Megatron is defeated. 

There can be peace at last. 

* * *

**Starscream: Almost**

As his frame turns to dust, Starscream realizes how close to victory they have been. 

He was leader of the Decepticons, but this once that wasn't important. 

Not as much as its meaning. 

Megatron was gone. Optimus' damage and the fact their Medic was deactivated ensured his own demise, and their Second was also gone. 

The Autobots lost far more than the Decepticons, and their habit of forming attachments only crippled them further. 

One more attack would ensure their victory. 

And then, as usual, Megatron's idiocy was their downfall. 

As his frame turns to dust, Starscream can only think _almost._

* * *

**Megatron: Resurrection**

Galvatron doesn't believe in karma, second lives and all that mumbo jumbo of rebirth and resurrection. 

So, when he dreams about large and lively cities filled with happy mechs and the tallest and shiniest towers he has ever seen, he scowls and wonders why his view of a strict and militaristic empire gets corrupted like that. 

And growls when Cyclonus and Scourge report to him, and he keeps expecting another mech to appear at their side. 

And pushes everything away at the end of the cycle, blaming a restless recharge, only for it to start again when he wakes up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of a randomized "Character+Prompt" in an attempt to exercise my writing.


End file.
